bookofmelvin115fandomcom-20200215-history
Mmmm. Cookies ;)
this page is filled with fun facts, interesting lore, and more. that rhymed. this pages name "mmmm. cookies" is based of the fun album created by Trevors favorite band: Linkin Park. the album was filled with funny and interesting songs from Mike and Chester. Trevor is paying homage to this by filling this page with fun and interesting facts and bloopers. Also this P.S this page will be full of video history for EVERY SINGLE VIDEO ON THE CHANNEL! give me some time. also the videos are not in order of upload. I'm just putting in first the most interesting ones. Game of Horse Ep 1. somebodies knocking on your door. A series that has since not continued yet is funny, Game of Horse was a spin off to Barney..... I mean Game Of Thrones. In the video when Aiden (unicorn) takes Sophie (generic white girl) into the house, you can hear someone running up the stairs. since trevor forgot his tripod, he had to instead hold his phone. in order to make the sound affect, trevor banged on the door in a footstep style to make it sound like someone is running up the stairs. no socks In many videos you can catch Trevor not wearing shoes, even no socks in a few. Game of Horse is one of those no sock Sunday videos. Trevor doesn't allow people to wear shoes in his house, due to mud. I'm looking at you Riley! (note every time Riley shows up to make a vid it always is raining) at the time of filming it was a nice day out so he wore his sandals. but when he went inside he flip those bad boys off and went bare foot. Horrible Ending since we wanted to do a series we left it with the unicorn dead and MrHorse taking the generic white girl. we set it up for more episodes. well two years later, no episode 2. or is there.... Episode 2 Game of Horse DID have a second episode filmed, featuring Aiden and Trevor. this was filmed after the filming of the Army short film which has since been canceled. The episode was suppose to be a prequel. it followed MrHorse and his struggle in life, he gambled and got drunk. he was on the edge of the breaking point. unfortunately due to Trevor's lack in not seeing the delete button accidently deleted the video. BUT 1 year later this episode would be part of the inspiration for Iron and Cash. Jackie Chu Does Laundry (original) Big Hit its no surprise that Jackie Chu got views for SML. so like every other YouTuber wanting to get views, they take content..... I mean get inspired. Trevor told Melvin news at 6 "well I just bought my third puppet, Jackie Chu and I wanted to make a funny video. it was June and my parents had to go to a wedding and I got to go to my nana's and papal's house (nana and papal = Ed and Irma puppets) when I got there I decided to make a video. while I was taking a duce, I noticed the washer and dryer. I thought Hmm. then my grandparents said that they were going to the dry cleaners and then I had a racist thought. Jackie Chu the Dry cleaner." this video was all improve and later changed to Jackie Chu does laundry. this later gained a lot of popularity. this also brought Mr. Trent into the videos as one of the first MrHorse Fans. Shout out to Mr.Trent. Alligator Trying to be funny is a lot harder then just being me." Trevor Roessler 2018) for some reason Trevor pulled a trump and said something random with "ow a gator down here" Caught taking a dump No need to explain this or Darth Vader takes a dump. move on........ This is the Beginning. '' once again no need to explain. ''Puppet Summer A Sequel Maybe..... it is possible. this video was made to be a sort of Puppet vacation minus the Florida part. Trevor has said that he is writing a series for this for the 2018 spring break due to him not going to Florida this year. (RIP Puppet Vacation 2018) "trust me when we go back it will be chaos, be prepared for the 2018 summer vacation and the 2019 vacation." so yes it is possible with Riley back again as Randy, Gus, Poo Poo, and a new character ;). also Mason with Plantie and the random crack addicts and two new characters. Noah as of now has yet to respond to the reprisal of his role but it is almost certain he will come back. Trevor will return no duh, as Ed, Irma, Ike, Goodman, and Jeffy ;) Random